


as bright as the moon, as shining as the stars

by royalesloth



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Confession, FLUFF I SWEAR, M/M, New Year's Kiss, flirty reo, nagi understand what he said
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalesloth/pseuds/royalesloth
Summary: Kala itu waktu sudah di-penghujung tahun.Seperti tradisi yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan, Reo Mikage akan mengajak Seishiro Nagi untuk menikmati pergantian tahun bersama.Namun, akan ada yang berbeda kali ini. Reo Mikage akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Seishiro Nagi.
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	as bright as the moon, as shining as the stars

**Reo:** Jangan lupa nanti, ya.

**Reo:** Mau kujemput?

**Nagi:** Oke. Jam 8.

**Nagi:** _Ttyl_ , mau nge- _game._

Reo Mikage bertekad akan mengungkapkan semuanya malam ini, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di hati.

Semoga saja ia berhasil. _Now or never,_ Reo.

* * *

**Pukul 8.**

Reo masih harus menunggu Nagi bersiap, karena sedari tadi Nagi terlarut dalam _game_ yang ia mainkan.

Begitu persiapan Nagi selesai, dengan segera mereka beranjak pergi.

Memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama dikarenakan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sementara Nagi masih fokus dengan _game_ di ponselnya, fokus Reo terpecah menjadi dua; untuk fokus menyetir dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Sambil sesekali manik ungunya melirik Nagi yang berada di sebelahnya.

_Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti?_

_Apakah ia butuh cincin?_ (Tentunya tidak, kau hanya mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Reo!)

_Bagaimana kalau ia nanti mempermalukan diri sendiri?_

_Bagaimana kalau Nagi menganggap ia tak serius?_

_Bagaimana kalau nanti Nagi menolaknya?_

Serta banyak kekalutan lain yang memberatkan pikirannya.

“Banyak pikiran?”

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang surai platina sejujurnya membuat Reo sedikit terkejut.

“Ada masalah?” Nagi bertanya kembali, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

Menggeleng pelan, Reo ganti melempar pertanyaan. “Bukan masalah besar. Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur?”

Nagi terdiam. “Aku tidur, kok,” jawabnya.

“ _Well,_ matamu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya.”

Nagi menghela napas. “Iya, iya.”

Suasana hening kembali. Sementara Nagi tertidur, Reo kembali pada batinnya yang sedari tadi silang sengkarut.

* * *

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai. Setelah membangunkan Nagi, mereka segera pergi ke tempat yang menjadi favorit keduanya sejak dahulu.

Jam di pergelangan tangan Reo menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul setengah sebelas. Kebetulan sekali, langit begitu terang. Seakan semesta mendukung Reo untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Seperti tradisi yang sudah mereka lakukan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, keduanya merebahkan diri di rerumputan, sembari memandang rembulan yang dikelilingi banyak bintang di langit.

Mereka mengobrol cukup lama—membicarakan topik apa saja yang lewat di kepala.

_Ayo, Reo. Katakan sekarang—sebelum terlambat._

“Nagi.” sang surai ungu memanggil. Lelaki yang ia panggil, si surai platina, hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab.

Meski tatapannya menyiratkan pertanyaan ‘ada apa?’

Kedua manik saling bersitatap. Ungu bertemu _turquoise_. Hening menyelimuti.

Si pemilik manik ungu memalingkan wajah,

_“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”_

menyembunyikan semburat merah yang membuat wajahnya memanas.

Nagi, yang mengerti maksudnya, membeliakkan mata, kemudian berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia ikut menatap ke arah sebaliknya.

Perkataan Reo tersebut tentu memicu pipinya memerah, serta ratusan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perut.

Meski tak saling berhadapan, mereka tetap menyadari rona merah yang keduanya coba sembunyikan.

_“It is.”_

Sang pemilik nama Mikage tersentak, ia membelalakkan mata karena ia menyadari, Nagi menangkap apa yang ia maksud.

Reo terduduk, kemudian menghadap Nagi yang memalingkan wajah darinya.

“Nagi.”

“Ya?” Nagi menoleh, Reo menariknya.

Itu ciuman yang lembut, serta penuh perasaan. Seakan mengungkap seluruh perkataan yang sudah Reo rancang sedari awal.

Memberi penyadaran bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini begitu penting. Begitu ia cintai, hingga ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersamanya.

Memberi penyadaran bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini adalah dunianya.

Mereka dengan terpaksa memisahkan diri karena pasokan oksigen yang tak cukup. Senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya. Tak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan betapa bahagia mereka sekarang.

Tak perlu acara ‘maukah-kamu-jadi-pacarku’ untuk memperbarui status mereka, karena mereka mengerti, mereka sudah saling memiliki.

“ _The moon is bright, and beautiful, isn’t it?_ ” tanya Reo. “tapi, kau tahu? Ada sesuatu yang lebih bersinar dan lebih indah daripada sang rembulan.”

“Apa?”

“Nagi Seishiro.”

“Ngaco, ah.”

Keduanya tertawa. Menikmati detik-detik yang tersisa pada tahun ini, sembari bersiap untuk membuka lembaran baru.

_Alarm_ ponsel Reo berbunyi, menandakan bahwa tahun sudah berganti.

“Selamat tahun baru, Reo.”

“Selamat tahun baru.”

Keduanya berimpitan, dengan kepala yang saling bersandar.

Tangan Reo meraih bahu Nagi. Naginya.

Menegaskan pada dunia, bahwa Nagi Seishiro sekarang menjadi miliknya.

* * *

**Bonus.**

> **Alumni Blue Lock.**

**Bachira:** HAI HAIII, _happy new year!_

**Bachira:** Semoga Reo sama Nagi jadian~

**Isagi:** Selamat tahun baru!

**Reo:** _Happy new year._

**Reo:** Udah.

**Bachira:** Ooh selamat~

**Bachira:** Eh

**Bachira:** Hah? Beneran jadian???

**Bachira:** ??? **@Reo** **@Nagi**

**Reo:** Iya.

**Reo:** Jangan nge- _tag_ Nagi, anaknya tidur.

**Chigiri:** Selamat.

**Chigiri:** Si **@Kunigami** juga bilang selamat.

**Isagi:** Wih kereeen.

**Isagi:** Selamat!

**Reo:** Trims. 👍

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! this is a bit ooc i think since... nagi peka... but once again, thank you! <3


End file.
